


Unfaithful Love

by MizKTakase



Series: Tales of the Bizarre - Collection 1 (Oct. 2013-Oct. 2015) [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Marriage, Mild Language, Murder, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: Tai Kamiya is being unfaithful to his wife, Sora Takenouchi. Sora believes that he's cheating on her, and she's right. How will Tai react, and how Sora will know, that Tai is dating one of their friends? Will Sora ever look at Tai in the face, again?





	Unfaithful Love

On a dark night, in a small house, a woman in a pink sequin gown was resting by the fireplace.  She was sitting on the couch, as she was waiting for her husband.  She brushed her short orange hair and sighed heavenly.  A boy with spiky brown hair appeared with two wine glasses and a bottle of merlot.  He sat down with his wife and popped open the cork.

“Happy anniversary, Sora.”  He said to her.

Sora held the wine glass full of merlot and made a toast, “To us…”

They toasted, as they took a sip.  Sora whispered, “I love you, Tai…  I’ll never forget how you and I first fell in love.”

Tai replied, “Well…  I _am_ happy to be with you, and no one else.”

Sora turned away and frowned, “Yes… Well, lately, you had been unfaithful to me, but you did become honest about it.  I mean, you lied to me about that girl you met, at the diner.”

“That was ancient history.  Besides, I have no one else, but you… other than Mimi, Yolei, or my sister. But they’re our friends.  I’m not into that.”

“Yes… but…”

She thought, “How can I tell him?”

She then said, as she smiled, “You know what, never mind.  I’m glad that you loved me.  I gave up on Matt, all for you.  It’s too bad that he went on tour, earlier.”

Tai smiled, “Yeah, who needs him?  But who cares?  We still like him, as a friend.”

They sipped the wine again, as Sora looked at Tai, carefully and concerned.

She thought, “IF you _did_ cheat on me, my heart would be broken… you spiky-haired Casanova…  I’ll have to tell him… right now.”

She let out a slight glare, as Tai was laughing a bit.  Sora, with fire in her eyes, was a bit strict.  She then said, “Listen… I want you to promise me one thing…”

“Anything…”

“If I catch you dating _one_ girl, again, behind my back, I’m divorcing you!”

“What?  You can’t do that!”

“I can and I will.  Every time you come home, I see red on your collar!”

“No, it’s just blood.”

“Oh?  How come it didn’t dry up and turn brown?”

Tai shivered, as Sora said, “Listen to me.  I know this is our anniversary, but if you try to make out with one more hussy… I’ll kill you.”

She giggled, “I’m just kidding.  I won’t hurt you, my darling Tai.”

She glared, “But I _am_ serious…  _No More Cheating_!”

Tai gulped and said in a nervous twitch, “Uh, y-y-y-yes, dear.”

They shared wine again and kissed each other, as they relaxed by the fireplace.

_Mr. & Mrs. Taichi Kamiya – loving couple in their 20s, young man and woman, in their 3rd year of their wedding anniversary. A heartfelt happiness in the world.  However, the wife suspects something of the husband, through bigamy and cheating.  You see, over the past year, Tai Kamiya has lied to Sora Takenouchi, by dating another woman.  Whoever this woman is, Sora looks to teach Tai a lesson.  However, once he starts regretting, he realizes that trouble would ensue.  Because, this is no ordinary romance story.  This is, in fact… a **“Tale of the Bizarre”** …_

**_Tales of the Bizarre in:  
Unfaithful Love_ **

The next morning, as Sora was in the shower, Tai was on the phone with another person.  He was talking to another woman, on the bed.

“Hello?  Yes?  I know it’s so sudden, but I have to call you of an important situation…  I am afraid that Sora is threatening to leave me, if I date you one more time.  So…”

On the phone, a woman said, “Taichi…  Don’t be that way.  You and I are made for each other.  Besides, marrying Sora was a BIG mistake.”

“Yes, I know, but I am sorry.  It’s over.”

“You’re breaking up with me, Tai?”

He then whispered, “Just hear me out, tonight…  I have to go.  Sora is coming out of the shower.”

“WAIT!”

He hung up, as Sora stepped out of the shower.  She asked, “Who was that?”

Tai said, “It was the woman I met, last week.  Yeah, I wanted to make sure that we don’t see each other.”

He confessed, “You were right.  I should be faithful to you.  So, I blow off our engagement to meet, during work.”

Sora nodded, “Good.  The last thing I want to see is you, hounding at that floozy.”

She went to the closet and changed into her work clothes, a white blouse and skirt.  She said, “By the way, I’m going to be working late.  Just promise me to come home early, and NO late night drinks.”

“When have I ever?”  Tai sternly asked.

Sora scolded, “Please…  The last thing I want to see of you is being drunk, crashing into our home!  You and your late night beers…”

She huffed away, as Tai went to the bathroom.  Sora stopped and hit redial on the phone, without Tai knowing.  The phone rang, as she heard a voice.

“Hello, Tai?  Tai?  Hello?”

It was a male voice.  She then sighed and said, hanging up the phone, “What a relief.  That was completely foolish of me to believe that.  But nevertheless, Tai is my husband…”

She looked at her ring and smiled, “Stupid Tai…”

**XXXXX**

At 4:00pm, Tai returned home, early, as he saw a note on the table.  It read:  
_“Dear Tai,_  
I’m going to be working late and will come home at around 9pm.  There is some meat loaf in the fridge, if you want to cook it, tonight.  
Love you  
Sora”

Tai smiled, as he relaxed, removing his tie, in his black suit.  As he rested in the couch, the doorbell rang.  He sat up and went to the door.  He opened the door and saw a girl with long strawberry blonde hair and a pink blouse.  She saw Tai and was blushing.  She said, “I heard that you wanted to see me…”

“Mimi?!”

Mimi stepped in and pushed Tai down.  She was scared, as Tai held her.  “Wait.  We cannot see each other, anymore.  Sora gave me an ultimatum.  If she catches me with you, she’ll kick me out!”

Mimi giggled, as she stroked his hair, “Oh, worrywart…  You can try.  You love me.  You love me?”

“Yes, I do,” Tai said to Mimi.

Mimi whispered, “I’ve always wanted to have it out on you… since I laid eyes on you, at your wedding.  But I do not approve of you, staying with this… tomboy.”

“She’s my wife!”

“Yes, well, I cannot take it!”

Mimi pushed Tai to the couch and said, “Listen…  Sora won’t be home, until six.  So, I’ll stay with you, and have a little Tai… on me…”

She grabbed his collar and kissed him on the lips.  Tai and Mimi started to make out for five minutes.  Tai pushed her aside and said, “Look, you have to leave.  I cannot break Sora’s promise.”

Mimi sat up and said, “Is that right?  Well, it’s nice to tell me the truth, now and then…”

She then swelled up in tears, in her eyes, and sobbed, “But I cannot believe that you’d choose _her_ , over _me_!  I hate you, you womanizing jerk!”

She slapped him, as she stormed off.  Tai stopped her and said, grabbing her arm, “WAIT!  Mimi!”

“What?”  Mimi roared.

Tai whispered, “How about until 8?  Sora won’t come home, by then.”

Mimi smiled, as she wiped her tears, “Sure…”

Tai smiled and said to her, “She won’t mind.  Just try not to use too much lipstick, again.”

They held each other, and kissed again.  Mimi said, “This will be our secret…  I’m sorry I yelled at you, Tai.”

Tai smiled, “I’ll be okay, baby.”

They continued to make out, as they fell to the floor, rolling around.

**XXXXX**

At 8:30, Tai and Mimi were sleeping together, on the floor, as Mimi was in her white bra and skirt, cuddling by Tai, who was in a white shirt and shorts.  He woke up and saw the clock.  It was 8:31.

He got up and freaked out, yelling, “Wake up!  Wake up!”

Mimi woke up and said, “What is it, baby?”

Tai said, “You have to leave.”

Mimi gasped, “Huh?  What do you think you’re doing?”

“Sora’s coming home!  SCRAM!”

“Huh?  Just tell the truth, honey…  She’ll understand, and we’ll be together, forever.”

Mimi was pushed out, with her pink blouse in her arms, as Tai yelled, “That’s what I am afraid of!  LEAVE NOW!”

He slammed the door, as Mimi pouted in sadness.  She then said, “Well, EXCUSE ME FOR A NICE TIME, YOU BASTARD!”

She huffed away, scoffing, “Hmph!  He’s so snide…”

She went downstairs, as she put on her blouse.  She left the house, as Sora walked by, holding her purse, in her work clothes.

Sora said to her, “Oh, hello, Mimi.  What brings you here?”

Mimi said, “UH… Oh, I…  I was seeing Tai.”

Sora smiled, “What for?”

“Stuff.”

She then smiled in compressed anger, “Oh?  Are you having a meeting with my Tai, my darling husband in the world?”

Mimi lied, as she saw her face, “Uh… No, I was talking to him, as a very nice person… I mean, we just had to share memories…  Nothing like that…”

Sora growled, as she was still smiling, “OH?!  And what makes you think I believe you?”

Mimi giggled, as she paused, “I’m your friend?”

Sora smiled calmly and said, “Okay.  Thanks for stopping by, pal.”

Mimi left, as she was a bit sweaty.  Sora went upstairs, as she went to her apartment door.  She opened the door, unlocking the door, seeing the living room a mess.  Tai was in the shower, as she heard the water pouring.  She approached the bathroom and overheard Tai, panting in fear.

“Mimi…  What on earth is she thinking?  She can’t do this to me…”  He tittered, as he was scrubbing himself.

Sora, concerned over Tai, then said in curiousness, “So, Mimi stopped by… eh?  Well, at least he didn’t have to cheat on me.  Mimi is our friend, after all.”

She went to change, as Tai was finished in the shower.

**XXXXX**

That night, Sora was sitting by Tai, in bed, as she was completely unsure of him.  She asked him, “Mimi came over, today.”

Tai gasped, “Huh?  You mean her?  She’d just stop by for a visit.”

Sora smiled, “Good.  And here I thought it was bigamy.  But you know that Mimi Tachikawa is our friend.”

“Yes, that’s true.”

Sora giggled, as she held Tai, “Now… How about we make out, tonight?”

They kissed each other, as Tai grew worried.  They continued to make out, all night.

The next day, at his workplace, Tai was sitting in a cubicle, answering the phone.  He was busying writing papers, as he grew worried about last night.  He then saw himself and Sora, in a picture, and said, “How can I tell her?  Would she be mad at me, kissing her best friend?”

He then imagined how he’d tell Sora the truth.

_Tai said to Sora, as he was on the couch, “Sora…  It’s about Mimi…”_

_She was sitting in a dark room, on the couch, as rain started to pour.  He confessed, “We kind of… kissed.  But she came onto me.  I hope you’re not mad at me… Right?”_

_Sora got up and calmly stared at Tai.  She walked past him and picked up an axe.  She then said, as she was crying, “How could you?  Mimi’s my best friend…”_

_She swung the axe high and shouted, with lightning striking, “HOW COULD YOU???  
Tai screamed, as Sora swung the axe at her._

He gasped, as he calmed down.  He then said, “No…  Sora would never be that murderous.  I mean, Sora said that she’d leave me, if she caught me with another woman.  But this isn’t another woman… This is Mimi.  She was our friend.  But it’s best that I cannot tell her, about the other night.”

The phone rang, as he picked it up.  He heard a voice, “Tai…”

“Sora?”  He gasped.

It was her.  She said, “You listen to me…  If you ever come home late, with any red stuff on your neck, then I’ll kill you!”

He hung up and shivered, “Kill me?”

He calmed down, as the phone rang again.  He held it up and answered it, “Hello?”

It was Sora.  She said to him, on the phone, “Hello, Tai?  It’s Sora.  I was wondering what you wanted for dinner, tonight… hamburger or curry?”

Tai asked, “What’s the occasion?”

Sora said, “Mimi’s coming over, tonight.  She said that she wants to visit us, today.”

Tai laughed, “Oh… … great.”

She asked, “What’s wrong?  Tai, you sound nervous.  Did something happen?”

He replied, “Uh… No, dear.  I, uh, how about curry, today.  Mimi won’t mind.”

She said, as she held up a butcher knife, “Okay, honey.  But I hope you and Mimi would chat together, while we have dinner.  When will you be home?”

“I’ll be home by 4.  When’s Mimi arriving?”

_Sora barked, “You touch her, and I’ll kill you!”_

She said, as Tai was scared, “She’s coming at 5:20.  I’ll have the curry ready, by then.”

He thought, “Why did she yell at me, like that?”

_Sora said to him, “You better show up late.  If you do, I’ll cut you into noodles…”_

She asked, “Tai?  Tai, are you okay?”

He was nervous, as he dropped the phone.  Sora kept calling, “Tai?  Tai?  Hello?  TAI!”

He moaned, as he was frozen stiff in horror, “She’s going to kill me, after all…  My own wife… a common murderer?”

That night, Tai came home late.  It was five at night, as Sora rushed to him.  She kissed him and asked, “You’re late.  I was worried about you, honey.”

Tai said, “Yes.  Well, the train was running late.  Has Mimi arrived?”

Sora said, “Not yet.  You and I had a chat, on the phone, and you paused.  What happened?”

He said, “It’s nothing.”

He asked her, “Uh, tell me…  If you caught me with another woman, would you kill me?”

She asked, as she was completely befuddled, “What?  Why do you say that?”

“Well…  It’s about what you said, in our anniversary…”

“I was only kidding.  You think I wanted to kill you, for two-timing me?  I would nev--.”

“Okay, I’m just scared.  I must be hearing voices.”

“Well, you seemed rattled.  Why don’t you sit down?”

Tai sat on the couch, as she smiled, “You seemed all upset.  You need to lie down.  Don’t worry, honey.  You know I’d never leave you, for another woman…  Besides, I am serious about what I said.  I guess I was jealous… over the simple things.”

“I guess you’re right, baby.  You want to kiss?”

“Can’t.  I’ll burn the rice.  Dinner will be ready, shortly.  Make sure Mimi comes by.”

She added, “And make sure she’s welcome.”

He moaned, “Yes, dear.”

She left to the kitchen, as Tai fell asleep.  The doorbell rang, as Tai woke up.  He went to the door and asked, “Who’s there?”

Mimi said, from the door, “It’s me, Mimi!”

He opened the door, as Mimi hugged him.  She smiled, “HI, Tai!”

Tai growled, “Get off!  This is a dinner date!  Nothing else.”

“My apologies.  I thought it was a dinner date.  But Sora did call me, for something…”

She kissed him, as she said, “We’ll keep our romance, under wraps…  What do you say?”

He barked, “Just make yourself at home.  I said that we’re through.  NSYNC has a snowball’s chance in hell of reuniting, as much as us.”

She pouted, “Aw, don’t be so mean… Tai, I _do_ like you…”

“But I’m married.”

“I know.  But… You fixed my heart…”

She laughed, as she hugged Tai tight, as he was pleading, “Mercy!  Help me!”

Elsewhere, Sora was by the wall, overhearing the conversation.  She growled, as she clasped her fingertips into the wall, and then started to scrape the wall, deeply and slowly, making scratching noises.  She composed herself and said to Mimi, “Oh, Mimi…”

Mimi let go and nervously said, “Sorry…  I, uh… I, well…”

Sora smiled, “Welcome.  I suppose Tai wasn’t making you a bother.”

Tai said, “It’s not what you think.”

Sora barked, “In the kitchen… NOW!”

She turned to Mimi and said, “Sorry.  Please have a seat.”

Mimi sat down, as Tai and Sora were in the kitchen.  She smiled evilly, “Poor Tai…”

At the kitchen, Sora scolded, “So _she’s_ the girl you wanted to break up with?”

Tai explained, “You don’t understand.  She came onto me.  And I wanted to hide it, but she wouldn’t leave me alone.  I mean, Mimi is our friend, and she suddenly wants me.”

She scolded, “Don’t lie. Are you seeing her, yes or no?”

“NO!  I told you!  I’m faithful to you!  Why don’t you understand?”

Sora nodded and said, “Well, if you promise not to kiss each other, at all times, I’ll forgive you.  But I forbid you to see her, again, when this is over.  You broke up with her, just say so.”

Tai replied, as he was scared, “You won’t kill me now?”

Sora laughed, “Stupid Tai.  It’s okay.  I was just kidding.  You can see her, as long as you like.  But NO kissing.  She _is_ your ex-girlfriend.  So, I forgive you.”

She hugged her and whispered, “Don’t ever lie to me, again…”

They hugged each other, as Tai grew completely troubled.  He thought, “If Sora knew about me and Mimi… I’ll bet she’d go ballistic…”

She left, as she continued cooking.  Tai left, as he was heading to the couch, to talk to Mimi.  Sora then growled, feeling uneasy and nervous.

“That bastard…  How dare he lie to me, like that?  Tai & Mimi are my friends… and he’s my husband.”

She huffed, as she finished the rice, “Stupid Tai…”

**XXXXX**

At dinner, Tai, Sora, and Mimi were having dinner.  They had curry with rice.  Mimi took a bite, as  Tai was completely nervous.

She said, “So, I hear that you had a three-year anniversary.”

Sora said, “That I did.  I love being with Tai.  In fact, it was after High School, he popped the question to me.  Of course, I had emotions for Matt.”

Mimi smiled, “I see what you mean.”

Sora said, “But I’m happy with Tai… since he cared for me, even if he is a jerk.”

Tai barked, “Hey!  I resent that!”

Sora confessed, “This guy here was unfaithful to me, since last year.  I once caught him dating other girls, which drove me to the point of leaving him.  But he apologizes and says he’ll stay by me…”

He said, “But I promise to stay by her, no matter what.  She made a silly promise to me to not date, anymore.”

Mimi said, “Aw, how sad…”

Sora smiled, as she grabbed Mimi’s plate, “Dessert?”

Mimi said, “Please.”

She thought, as she saw Sora walk away, “I wonder what’s gotten into her. I didn’t do anything wrong to Tai.  I love him, too.”

Tai whispered, “Should we talk, privately, after dinner?”

Mimi said, “I think I should…  I think you were too unfaithful for Sora…  I should leave, now.”

She sat up, as Sora returned with a plate of peach cobbler.  She said, “Now, now, Mimi.  No need to go.  How about dessert?”

Mimi trembled in fear, “Uh, no, thanks…  I should go home no--.”

“UMPH!”  She gets cobbler in her mouth, force-fed by Sora.

Sora giggled, as she continued, “Stay and have some cobbler.  No need to have a snack, like chips or cookies!  Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!”

“Umh…  Saawah… Whadda yao mrooiing???”  Mimi shouted, with a mouthful of food.

Sora giggled, as she went twitching, “You want more?  Enjoy.  And enjoy your stay!”

Tai shouted, as he stood up, “Okay!  That’s enough!  You’re causing a scene, Sora!”

Sora barked, “I’m trying to make good to a _guest_ , Tai… _IF_ you call her a guest!”

She yelled, “And don’t lie to me!  I know for a fact that Mimi kissed you!”

He gasped, as Mimi cried, “YOU KNEW???”

Sora glared, “I know so.  You’re supposed to be my husband, and you cheated on me!  And you lied to me, having to date this freeloading little minx?  How could you?”

Mimi apologized, “NO!  Wait, Sora!  I didn’t mean to make you unhappy!  I’ll stay away from Tai, from now on…”

Sora said, as she was angry, “Too late!  You can have him!  He broke his promise!  In fact, why don’t you two leave?”

Tai shouted, “Don’t _I_ make a stand?  You’re being ridiculous!  Is it clear that Mimi and I _did_ kiss, but she came onto me?”

Sora gasped, “No…  You were…  You mean she…”

Mimi pouted, as she hung her head down, “Traitor…”

Sora said to Mimi, “Get out.  You are not welcome here, anymore, Mimi!”

Mimi walked off and said, “FINE!”

She went to the door and said, “But just so you know, I’d never want to break up your petty marriage, in the first place!”

Mimi whispered to Tai, “Call me.”

Sora slammed the door, as Tai was scared.  She said to him, “No kissing, huh?  Tai Kamiya, you jerk!”

She held up a skillet and barked, “YOU LYING JERK!!!”

He cried, “NO!  WAIT, I CAN EXPLAIN!”

She yelled, as she swung at him, “EXPLAIN NOTHING!  YOU STOOD ME UP, YOU LIED TO ME, YOU WERE UNFAITHFUL, AND YOU CAN’T EVEN CONFESS YOURSELF!  YOU STINK, TAI KAMIYA!!!”

He tripped down, as Sora, tears in her eyes, clutched the frying pan and walked toward him.  He pleaded, “No, Sora… I’m sorry…  Don’t hurt me…”

Sora sobbed, “I hate you…  I hate you so much…  Why don’t you date Mimi… IN HELL???  DIE!!!”

She swung the pan at Tai, as he screamed.

**BANG!**

Tai woke up, as he was on the couch.  He saw that it was 6pm.  He moaned as he said, “Man, what a dream…”

He panted, as he felt his forehead.  Just then, the doorbell rang.

**DING-DONG!**

“Tai!  Could you get that for me, dear?”  Sora called.

Tai said, “Sure!”

He got up and answered the door.  He opened the door and saw Mimi, in her black gown and long hair.

“Hi, Tai.  I came for din--!”

**SLAM!  
** Tai shrieked in horror, as Sora came out.  She asked, “Tai?  What’s wrong?”

He kneeled down and cried to her, “Please don’t kill me, Sora!  Please, don’t do it!  I’m sorry I was disloyal to you!  FORGIVE ME!”

Sora asked, as she was confused, “Tai, what the hell are you talking about?”

Tai sobbed, “It’s me and Mimi…  It’s… Well, lemme explain…”

She huffed, “I’m listening…”

Mimi called, from the door, “Sora?  Tai?  Anybody home?  You slammed the door at me.  You felt like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Sora opened the door and said, “Honestly, Tai…  What is wrong with you, today?”

She let Mimi in, as she showed herself in.  Sora told Tai, “We’ll talk about this, _after_ dinner, honey…”

She and Mimi left, as Tai felt bad.  He said, “Was it all a dream?  I mean, Sora would never be that mean to me…  Would she?”

**XXXXX**

After dinner, Tai showed Mimi out.  Mimi then said, “I’m really sorry about everything, Tai.  I hope you and I will see each other, again, real soon.  If you wanted to break up with me, you should’ve asked.”

Tai said, “Yeah, I know.  I had so much guilt towards Sora, and now, I’m going to ruin this relationship… _both_ of it.”

Mimi kissed him on the cheek and said, “It’s fine.  I never wanted to date you, anyways.  I only did that to be jealous of my boyfriend.  But that’s about it.”

“You mean you were--?  And all this was--?”

“Yeah.  Sorry.  I hope we’re still friends… Tai.”

Mimi left, as Tai shut the door.  He sighed in relief, “Wow.  I’m glad it wasn’t me…”

Sora was in the living room, seeing Tai, all calm and cool, by the door.  She tapped her foot and asked, “Well… I’m waiting.  Why did you all of a sudden feel jumpy, today?  It’s not like you…”

Tai confessed, “Well, it is about the other night…”

He explained to Sora about how he and Mimi kissed each other.  Sora gasped, until Tai told the truth that she came onto him, as a way of jealousy towards her boyfriend.  Sora then said, in complete distraught, “You mean, you _did_ kiss Mimi?”

He said, as he held her hands, “Forgive me.  I’m really sorry I broke your promise.  I understand that you’d never speak to me again…  But it wasn’t my fault!”

Sora was crying, as she went to her room.  She ran off, “TAI!  YOU JERK!”

She shut the door, as Tai said, in regret, “Aw, man… I knew it…  But, I guess I should tell it like it is… or take my punishment, like a man.”

He lied back down on the couch and fell asleep.  Sora was locked in her room, tight, as she was crying.

“Tai… Oh, you stupid Tai… How could you?”  She wept, with her hands in her face.

She then called on the phone and said, “Maybe… Maybe it’s for the best…”

**XXXXX**

Days passed, as Tai was upset.  Sora never talked to him, for a couple of days.  By the weekend, Tai was leaving for work.  Sora returned from her room, with a pink camisole top, with her mascara running, and in a sad look.  She called to Tai, “Tai…  You have a minute?”

He said, “No.  I’m going to be late.  I’m sorry, Sora.”

She ran to him and shut the door.  She sobbed and said, “Please, hear me out, Tai!  I want to say this to you…”

She dropped her head and said, “I’m sorry…”

She hugged him and said, “I didn’t mean to be angry.  You were right.  I talked to Mimi and she told me the truth, the other day.”

He asked, “But, did you say that you’d never see me again?”

“Yeah, but that was before I learned the truth…  Tai, I hope you can forgive me.  I never intended to hurt you…”

He held her face and wiped her tears.  He said to her, “Sora…  I promise you…  I’ll be a faithful husband, and be happy for you.  Let me be the best husband I can be, as the man you married.  Sora, I love you.”

He also added, “But if you ever had the urge to kill me, just tell me…  I feel ragged, when you said that you would kill me, if I cheated on you.  I won’t be faithless to you, ever again… if you promise to not kill me.”

Sora said, “I have no idea what you said, but I guess you’re right.  I’ll never yell at you, again…  I love you, Tai.”

They kissed again, and then Tai left for work.  Sora then sobbed, feeling happy.  She sat down on the couch, as she wiped her tears.

The following week, Tai returned from work, as Sora was about to make dinner for him.  He kissed her, as Sora said, “Hey, Tai.  Dinner will be ready.  I asked Matt to join us, since he returned from his tour.”

Tai said, “Hey, yeah.  It’ll be great to see that guy again.  By the way, whatever happened to Mimi?”

Sora said, “Oh, she’s gone.  She told me that she left to Hawaii.  She’ll be back, real soon.  And, also, she says that she’s sorry for everything.”

She added, “And I hope you learned your lesson about betraying my trust.”

He replied, “I will.  I’ll never hurt you again… and moreover, not to jump to conclusions again, since you and I are together, forever…”

**DING-DONG!**

Sora said, “That must be Matt.  Tai, would you get it?”

He said, “Sure thing.”

He answered the door, as Sora returned to the kitchen.  Matt, a boy with blonde hair and a green jacket, appeared by the door.

“Hey, Tai!”  Matt smiled.

Tai said, “Hey, Matt!  Good to see you!”

They shook hands, as they sat together, on the couch.  Matt said, “How have you been doing?”

Tai smiled, “Oh, doing great.  Had a wonderful time with Sora.”

“Yeah, I heard.  So, how are things with Sora?  I heard that you fought, a lot.”

“Well, that’s pretty much what we do.  But lately, I have been nicer and loyal to her.  But now, I’m hoping we’d stay tighter, than a rope of love…  And you saw us, at the wedding…”

“Until death do you part…  I heard.  But I’m so glad that you and Sora had an understanding.”

Tai exclaimed, “Uh, Matt… Don’t tell her this, but I almost had illusions about Sora, trying to kill me, after I dated Mimi…”

Matt was shocked, but said bluntly, “No way.  She’s not like that, man.”

“But it is.  I almost had nightmares about that, seeing that she made a promise to me… But now, I wanted to stay loyal and be by her side.  It’s how it goes, since she never left me, at all.”

Matt then said, quietly, “Well, that may be a problem…  You know, she _did_ once had a crush on me.”

Tai said, “I know, but I’m so lucky that she married me.  You, however, you would’ve been the luckiest couple.”

Matt said, as he pulled out a huge envelope, “Yeah, I know.  And one day, it’ll happen, when you two become exes…  By the way, this is for you.”

Tai asked, “What’s in it?”

Matt said, “Open it…”

He opened the envelope and pulled out a huge pack of paper, with Tai and Sora’s names on it.  He gasped and cried out, “ _Divorce Papers?!_ ”

It was divorce papers, marked and signed by Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi.  He was unaware of his signature.

“But that’s impossible!  Sora’s not divorcing me!  How could she?”

Matt stood up and explained, “Tai, don’t you see?  She wants to leave you!  This marriage is over for you…”

Tai stood up and pleaded, “MATT!  YOU CAN’T SAY THAT!  Sora loves me!  I have married her, for a long time now!  How can you say that about her and me?  Don’t you see?  I love her, and I have been faithful to her!  Sora’s not that evil!  She’d never do that!  She just can’t!”

Matt said, “Give it up!  You signed the papers, and you lost it all…  See, it happened, before your anniversary, and before I left.  Sora had you drugged, in order for you to sign the papers.  And she insisted on letting you think it was a contract for a business deal.  Who would’ve guessed?  Anyway, when you sobered up, Sora played as your wife, who, in reality, was your ex-wife.  And she made a promise to you that she’ll marry you again, _if_ you don’t play around with the other girls.  I guess Mimi made it clear that she wanted you, so badly.  So, I killed her.”

Tai gasped, “You WHAT?  You killed her?”

Matt said, “When I returned, I saw her and I wanted to speak to her, alone…  And she sang like a pink canary.  When she told me about you and her, I had to strike.”

_Matt and Mimi were in a dark alley, talking to each other.  Matt then said to her that he a ride.  Mimi nodded and turned around, about to call a taxi.  Matt then struck, using a white rag, strangling Mimi’s neck, tightly, as she was coughing, trying to breathe.  Mimi then choked, “Why?  Why are you… doing this???”_

_Matt whispered, “I heard it from Sora…  You had to butt in, did you?”_

_Mimi gagged and heaved, “Matt… Say it isn’t so…  ACK!  I’m sorry…”_

_He whispered, “You will be.”_

_She started to gag and cough, “Matt…  Please… I… I…”_

_Her eyes started to dilate, her arms started to grow weak, and her legs were limp as noodles.  Mimi passed out, as Matt let go.  He felt her pulse._

_“She’s dead.  Perfect.”  He smirked._

He continued, “And when Mimi died, I figured that you’d be without another lover, trying to willfully turn on Sora.  She called me, around the time that I returned from tour, and met with Mimi first.  And then I ousted her…”

Tai sobbed, as he was on his knees, “Why?  Why would you kill her?  Mimi was our friend…”

Matt smirked, “Indeed…  But she was clingy to you.  All she did was tear your marriage apart.  So…”

He held up a gun and said, “It’s your turn…”

Tai gasped, “No…  No, Matt…  How can you do this, now?  I can be true to Sora now!  We made up!  Please, understand!”

Matt yelled, “NO!  _YOU_ don’t understand!  Tai, you _were_ faithful to Sora…”

He held the gun up and aimed at his heart, “It’s _Sora_ who was unfaithful… to _you_ …”

**BANG!**

Matt shot Tai.  Sora called out, “TAI?  Tai, I heard a noise!  Is something the matter?”

Tai groaned, as he held his chest, bleeding, “Matt…  How… could you?”

Matt smirked, “It’s simple…  Tai…  All those times that you were truthful to her…  Well, beforehand, before your second and third anniversary, she was kissing _me_ … and she loved every minute of it.  She still loved me, Tai.  And she can’t stand you… not anymore.”

Tai growled, as he was weakening, “You… dirty little…”

He collapsed and died, as he was bleeding.  He placed the pistol in Tai’s right hand, and made it look like he shot himself.  Sora came out and called, “Matt?  What happened?”

She gasped and saw Tai, “TAI!!!”

She held Tai’s dead body and cried loudly, “NO!  TAI!  NO, WHY? TAI!  Why did you kill yourself?  Was I unfaithful to you, darling?  NO!  TAI!!!  WHY, TAI???  No… No…”

She blubbered, as Matt said, “Sora…  There’s no need for theatrics…”

He extended his hand and said, “You’re free now.  So, now… Will _you_ marry me?”

Sora sobbed and was shocked, “You…  You killed him?  You killed Tai?”

She stood up and was fuming in anger.  But then, she smirked evilly, and then said, “Thanks, Matt.  I knew you’d come, sooner.”

Matt held her and said, “Anytime, sweetheart.”

They started to kiss, passionately, as they were over Tai’s dead body.  Sora then whispered, “Wanna go to _your_ place, Matt?”

He smirked, “Let’s go, honey…  Travel the world, like we spoke of.”

She asked, “Oh, did you tell him about Mimi?”

He said, “I did.  And he bought it… just like _her_.”

“Then, let’s go…”

They walked together, as Sora was about to turn out the lights.  Matt left to his car, as Sora whispered to Tai…

_“Goodbye, Tai.  Rest in peace.  To be honest, you were ALWAYS so faithful to me… Besides, I never said I’d kill you.  That’s Matt’s job.”_

She turned out the lights and said, “ _’til death do us part…_ Stupid Tai.”

She shut the door and locked it up, cackling evilly.  She left Tai alone, on the living room floor, dead and bleeding.

_There are times when what you want to be is an awesome lover and loyal person to your spouse.  But on certain occasions, a love’s worth is often controlled by sudden urges of wanting someone better.  Take Tai Kamiya, for instance, who lost his ex-wife, his friends, and finally, his life.  He learned that being unfaithful to your lover may be saddening, but it can also lead to disaster.  Case in point, Tai Kamiya entered his own personal hell… in a **Tale of the Bizarre**._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that story doesn’t make a lot of sense… but it had suspense. At first, I thought, after Season 2 of Digimon, I had Tai & Sora married together. As it turns out, Matt married Sora. What can I say? It’s been ages since I saw “Digimon: Digital Monsters”. If anybody can tell me about it, let me know, then I’d understand. It’s been ages since that Christmas episode I saw.  
> This idea I had, since then, would be a perfect way to know Sora Takenouchi’s place, when it comes to Tai and Matt.


End file.
